


A day at home

by fandomgurl77



Series: 21st Century AU [3]
Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Day Off, Euphemisms, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Innuendo, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn, Robot, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, Young Lovers, breakfast at home, first explicit fanfic, hooray i did it, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Sotheby and Gloria have a day off to spend together at home.
Relationships: Sotheby/OC
Series: 21st Century AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721731
Kudos: 1





	A day at home

_The sun had risen on a public holiday, which meant_ The Appetiser _was closed for the day. However, Gloria had plans in place for how to spend the day…_

‘Good morning, Sotheby’, Gloria giggled when she tapped her fiancée’s nose, ‘Rise and shine; it’s a beautiful day.’

‘Ugh’, Sotheby said, while turning over in his bed, ‘Can’t I just stay in bed all day?’

‘Come on, sleepyhead’, Gloria said before opening the blinds, letting the harsh brightness of the sun’s rays into the room, ‘We’ve got stuff to do today.’

‘Ohh…’ Sotheby groaned, ‘But today’s a public holiday; we don’t have to go to work.’

‘Aww, come on’, Gloria said while batting her eyelids, ‘Please?’

‘Well…ok’, Sotheby said, completely mesmerised by the sight in front of him before he got out of bed and stood up, ‘So, what are we going to do today, then?’

‘Hm…I was thinking of starting the day with a big buffet’, Gloria said.

‘Um, ok?’ Sotheby said, ‘But where would we go for that?’

‘Oh, you silly…’ Gloria said, ‘I meant we’ll have it here.’

‘Well, in that case, let’s go down into the main room.’

‘Agreed’, Gloria said as they walked out of the bedroom.

**Ten minutes later…**

‘This is spectacular!’ Sotheby said upon seeing the kitchen table filled with plates of food, ‘How did you do this?’

‘Easy’, Gloria said, ‘I gave the orders to the robot cook/butler and…here’s the result – the best breakfast ever!’

‘Thank you’, Sotheby said before they sat down at the table, ‘Let’s eat!’

‘This is delic…’ Sotheby began before looking at Gloria, ‘Gloria, what are you doing with that pancake?’

‘Oh, nothing’, Gloria said while slowly licking the whitish spread off in a suggestive manner before eating it, ‘Just thought I’d savour the flavour, that’s all.’

‘But…that thing…with your _tongue_ ’, Sotheby said.

‘That’s how I always eat pancakes - at home, anyway’, Gloria said.

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘I can just imagine you doing it _that slowly_ around your flat-mates…and them not saying a thing.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘I _may_ have lied a bit; I only do it when I’m by myself – eating pancakes, that is.’

‘Yes,’ Sotheby said, ‘And I bet that’s not the _only_ thing you do when you’re alone either.’

‘Ok, you caught me; I have my favourite T.V shows and movies that I like to watch when no-one else is around; that, and books’, Gloria said, ‘What were _you_ thinking?’

‘Oh, nothing’, Sotheby lied, ‘You said exactly what I’d thought all along.’

‘Anyway’, Gloria said as she put her empty glass down on the table, ‘Time to clear the table, don’t you think?’

‘Indeed’, Sotheby said before the robot came over and took all the dishes into the kitchen for washing.

**2:00 p.m.…**

‘Goodness’, Sotheby said, ‘200 channels and nothing’s on that’s worth watching.’

‘I have an idea’, Gloria said as she showed him one of the movies she had bought from home, ‘How about we watch this instead?’

‘Ok, I guess’, Sotheby said.

‘I think you’ll like it’, Gloria said while putting the disc into the tray of the DVD player under the T.V, ‘It’s one of my favourite movies.’

‘Right’, Sotheby said just as the main menu appeared on the screen, ‘So I just press Play then, right?’

‘Yes’, Gloria said.

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as he selected the Play option with the remote and clicked it.

‘That was fantastic!’ Sotheby said as Gloria ejected the disc two hours later and returned it to the case.

‘I told you it was good’, Gloria said.’

‘Glad that the movie’s over’, Sotheby said, ‘Because I could do with a rest in bed.’

‘Me too’, Gloria said before they headed up the hall to the bedrooms.

However, Gloria had a plan for what to do next…

‘Sotheby…’ she said while standing in his doorway, ‘I’ve got an idea.’

‘What’s that?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Just close the curtains and I’ll show you, Gloria replied.

‘Right’, Sotheby said while closing the curtains and turning around to face her, ‘Ok, I’m…whoa!’

‘So, do you like it?’ Gloria asked as she stood there, albeit with nothing on.

‘Good heavens…’ Sotheby said with a wryly smile, ‘You’re even more perfect than before.’

‘So, I’m assuming that’s a yes?’ Gloria asked.

‘I…um…s-suppose…’ Sotheby said as he became hard at the sight, ‘You _don’t_ know how this is affecting me…’

‘Oh, I have a fair idea…’ Gloria said when she briefly glanced down, ‘Your _thing_ is out.’

‘Goodness!’ Sotheby said when he looked down, ‘That it is.’

‘Well then…it can only mean one thing…and we both know what _that_ is…’ Gloria said seductively.

‘What’s that?’ Sotheby asked before Gloria made her move.

‘ _This_ ’, Gloria replied as she helped Sotheby take all his clothes off and lie on top of her on the bed.

‘Let’s get this show on the road, dear’, Gloria said, ‘Make me scream!’

‘Don’t you mean “Let’s get this _train in the tunnel_ ”?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Do you _have_ to use euphemisms all the time?’ Gloria asked.

‘Well, I don’t _have_ to’, Sotheby said, ‘But I could _park the porpoise_ ; _fire the torpedo; bury the worm_ ; _frost the cake_ …’

‘Ugh…’ Gloria said in disbelief.

‘… _or give you a self-saucing pudding_ ’, Sotheby said, ‘But, if you don’t want to, then that’s fine.’

‘Um, now that you mention it, I think I’ve changed my mind’, Gloria said before saying seductively, _‘Give me a stroke and a jab.’_

As you wish’, Sotheby said before he moved to the end of the bed and started massaging her clit.

‘Oh-oh…g-goodness…’ Gloria panted with shortness of breath, ‘F…fuck!’

As he was doing this, Sotheby felt himself swelling up with desperation, until it was all too great to withstand.

‘Gloria…I-I have to…’ he said as he moved back on top of her and slid inside.

‘Oh, goodness!’ Gloria said as he thrusted in and out, ‘Sotheby!’

‘I k-know…’ Sotheby panted, ‘You like it, don’t you?’

However, before Gloria could say anything, she went over the edge.

‘AHHH-AH!’ she screamed as the contractions pulsated throughout her body as Sotheby screwed his eyes shut and exploded a few seconds later.

‘Cor blimey!’ he exclaimed, ‘You sure lock-on _tightly_ when you…uh…come.’

‘I k-know’,’, Gloria said, ‘And, by the way you closed your eyes like that, I’m assuming it was pleasurable for you too.’

‘Not just pleasurable’, Sotheby said, ‘It was heaven.’

‘We’ll need to do this again more often’, Gloria said as the separated and stood up.

‘Agreed’, Sotheby said.


End file.
